Another way(Drarry): chapter one: the way things ar
by page994
Summary: Draco offered to be his friend and the look of pain in Draco's eyes when Harry refused had always made him cursed himself for not taking that hand. If he could go back in time and change one thing he would save his parents obviously but then he would take Draco's hand, But then again how could he tell any one he was Gay when all that was on his mind was how he couldn't save Ginny.


Another way(Drarry): chapter one: the way things are

**Authors note: one character death! and also this is my first fan-fic so tell me shat you think!**

Harry woke up like normal for any day this summer holiday, in a cold sweat shaking, gasping for breath and crying. At first he was confused trying to remember were he was looking around he saw a night table with an alarm clock on it that read 4:45 AM. Next to the table was a vary tall but vary skinny window covered by black heavy drapes that were open just a crack allowing Harry to see the moon out side sinking into a glowing horizon . _Right_ he thought_ I'm in my room at my godfathers house. _Harry Potters third year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry had been the best of all of them. Voldemort had not tried to kill him that year and He had learned that Sirius Black was his godfather and that he was not the man who sold out his parents, but it really was Peter Pettigrew, who just so happened to be Ron's pet rat Scabbers. He also learned that his favorite defense against the dark arts teacher Lupin was a werewolf, and that his father bulled his least favorite teacher Snape during there time at Hogwarts and that was probably the reason why Snape hatted him so much. but most importantly that year they caught Peter pettigrew and turned him back into a human (because he was an animagus) with Dumbledore as an eye witness. There was a rely long tile and multiple droughts of a Truth Serum, but eventually it was decided that MR. Black be set free and Peter sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life. So Harry never returned to his Ant and Uncles but instead moved in with Sirius. He had done all of his homework out in the open and got help from his godfather on most of it, he slept in and ate as much as he liked. Spent time with his family. Wasn't yelled at wasn't shut in a cupboard wasn't told how useless he was. but None of that, helped its was still the worst summer if his life and he would never be able to forget why. This morning was the morning back to Hogwarts and however much he loved Sirius Harry was vary exited for today. To be back at school with something to take his mind off things. He might even be able to talk to Ron. Little did he know that the events of today would change his life more than any other has.

Harry dressed quickly, and made his way down the stairs making comparisons of Grimmauld Place to the Barrow along the way. It was queer getting ready to leave for Hogwarts with out all of the commotion. No screaming, no bombs, no yelling. Everything was calm and peaceful allowing Harry to take his time as he wandered down the corridors and hallways. Grimmauld place was much bigger than one would think, from the inside it seemed like a manner of some sort. It had taken a lot of time to clean it up, from the bogart, spiders, gnomes, ans any other pest you can think of. It took even longer to get the portrait if Ms. Black off the wall in the entry hall, she would scream and scream "TRATOR DISCRACE FALLURE" every time Serious walked past. As Harry came into that very hall thankfully the only thing he could hear was the clinking of dishes and faint laughter, Harry could recognize two voices; Sirius and Reamus. Reamus stayed with Black often now that Sirius wan no longer a criminal, as a werewolf it was hard to find people who were willing to rent rooms to him or sometimes even eat in a restaurant. And another up side for Reamus to stay with Harry and Serious was that Sirius knew how to make the wolf's bane potion and did! The first time Serious had offered to make it it took Remus by surprise he had forgotten how good Serious had been in school and eagerly excepted the chance to keep his mind during a full moon. As Harry took a seat at the table(which was designed to seat 30 or so people)he drug his mind back out of its wanderings. Harry had been trying to tell his family something for some time now and was trying to muster up the courage to do it. Going over the conversation in his head dint help, they always ended up angry yelling and at one point he had imagined them throwing him into a cupboard before he reminded himself who theses people were.

But how would they react to knowing that the famous death defying, life saving, always to the rescue Harry Potter was...was Gay. It was different than people thought, he want flamboyant and he dint have the urge to carry a purse and complement people on their clothing but when Ron turned to him and said "Bloody Hell Harry did you see her" Harry would say yes and play along but the people who caught his attention were always men. And most often emotionally Strong silent types. People who dint let there feelings show people who just bared with it. People who were struggling but just went on going with a smile. Harry shuddered as an image of Draco Malfoy came to his mind. Harry had always liked Draco he often remembered that day in their first year when Draco offered to be his friend and the look of pain in Draco's eyes when Harry dint take his hand. Harry had always wondered why he had pushed Draco away and cursed himself for not taking that hand. If he could go back in time and change one thing he would save his parents obviously but then he would take that hand. But then again how could he tell any one he was Gay when all that was on his mind was he couldn't save Ginny. Ron's little sister was Killed at the Quittage cup that summer, Hermione who was the only person in the world who knew Harry's secret tried to tell Ginny to save her heart brake. but Ginny had run out of the tent to find him(because he had gone for a walk) and ask if it was true. she ran right into a banshee, the banshee took one look at Ginny and started to cry when Ginny asked her what was wrong she just screamed Ginny instantly knew what the woman was and ran faster she dint realize she to was screaming. Every one had come out of the tents to see what was going on, they had heard the screaming. But Harry found her first, as he ran toward the screaming he felt a burning in his scare like the time in the forbidden forest looking at the figure over the dead unicorn. Harry paid no mind to the pain as he ran to Ginny he could see her now. But she wasn't alone _who was it who was with her right then._ Harry would always wonder who was with her. Harry experienced it in slow motion first he felt a release, he had found her, but then there was confusion , who was she with? In I split second he heard the words "avada Kedavra" said in a whisper as he figure hugged her. Then there was that green light a light that Harry would recognize anywhere he had seen that light in his head and dreams more times than he could count the killing cures, and Ginny fell to the ground. the last thing Harry possessed was the small popping of someone dissipating. When Harry reached Ginny she still had tears on her cheeks.

"Harry!"

Harry jolted out of the memory "ya?"

" I asked if you were ready for the train"

"oh yes I ,I am"

Remus saw something was wrong and figured what it was. Thinking he batter talk to him but harry was already slipping back into his own thoughts and that was a dangerous place to grieve. _Why had they killed her before the main attack? Why had they killed her? Why was the other woman screaming? Why dint I do anything!? _

"Harry.. Harry!"

"oh, ya uh sorry Remus" Harry shook his head trying to stay focused on the conversation _why can't I just stay with it today _

"Harry do you want to talk?" Serious had seen gears working like that before in Harry, he acted the same way when doing homework but that last time Serious saw a man in thought like that was a man blaming himself for something out of his control _think Potter think! _" I'm just um struggling with the ...memory's" Harry looked down _I could tell them now... I could tell them I'm... I'm gay _Ginny's scared face wet with tears green eyes staring up at him appeared guilty in his mind _she was coming to find me because I could never love her the way she loves...loved me _

Serious and Remus looked at each other the best friends reading each others faces.

Remus looked at Harry " you've been wanting to say something haven't to Harry"

_YES! but how can I bring that up they will think I'm selfish or trying to get attention or don't miss her because I wasn't attracted to her. _Her face looking up at him, her warm but unresponsive body in his arms, the smell that once he smelt again he knew could be identified as the killing cures, and it generated more memory's than just Ginny lifeless form in his arms.

"ouch!" this time it was Hedwig pulling him out of his mind she had a letter, but it was only the one he had tried to send to Ron. Harry let Hedwig eat some of his toast.

It wan't long after that Harry was in the car with Sirius driving to the train station.

"you know I'm worried about you Harry" Sirius said in a soft tone

Harry gave him a week smile, " you don't need to be, I fine Sirius rely" the smile at the end of this statement was a little more convincing

" well you just don't seem your self, and well you cant seem to sleep at night but when you do its not for long Harry trust me I know what its like to blame your self and how long the human body can go with out sleep. You can talk to me you know you can about anything any time" Sirius's voice had turnd into that of a parent talking to there kid who they thought they were loosing this chocked Harry _he rely cares!_ It had been so long since the last time Harry felt like some one actually cared what he was going through and when Harry looked over at him Sirius was glancing at the road and back to him like he wanted to keep the eye contact. Some small voice in Harry said _tell him!_

" tell me" it was Sirius _some times its like he can read minds, or maybe its a dog thing_

" ok... um I don't know how to say this but um" they were sitting in the car at the station now and it was 10:55 " Holly shit your going to be late!" shouted Sirius the next thing Harry knew he was rushing down the train terminals looking for platform nine ant ten. And as soon as he spotted it he dint slow down but instead ran right through the brick wall and onto platform nine and three quarters. Harry quickly put his things in a compartment and ran back to hug Sirius. As Harry climbed back on to the train Sirius called "take the second chance" with a devious smile that made Harry feel like Sirius knew something that Harry didn't. Ass the train stated to move Harry stood up to make sure his things dint fall and good thing to because in his haste he dint strap Hedwigs cage down and it almost fell over ans she moved around. But it was also good because Harry spotted some one other than his luggage was also not strapped down. Doing the nice thing of helping them out Harry strapped it down and read the name on the label " Draco Malfoy". Stopping Harry looked at the other racks, empty. _Maybe Malfoy stores his things elsewhere from were he sits_

"What are you doing here Potter?" Harry jumped three feet in the air. Harry turned to see the speaker it had obviously been Draco but something even more shocking happened next

as harry turned Draco's face turned into one of friendly concern " wow Potter you look like shit!"

for some reason Harry dint feel threatened by Malfoy just then. So he decided to just sit " Ya, I Know , is it rely that bad?"

surprisingly Draco sat too. " what happened?" Harry perked his head up _why is he asking me, why is he not laughing at me or something _Harry looked at Draco questioningly " you don't know"

Draco just looked at Harry with concerned eyes " I don't read the Daily Profit"

"oh.." was Harry's response _what is he doing, shouldn't he hate me too?_

" So why aren't you sitting with Weasly and Granger?"

for the first time Harry realized Draco didn't call people by there last names just because he hated them that just what he did, and that time he said it with out a sneering tone, like he cared. " do you really want to know what happened" asked Harry sceptically

" Yes."

So Harry Began the tale of how the Weaslys came to Hate him plus a side tale of how Sirius Black became an Innocent man after 12 years in the worst prison on earth. Draco was a wonderful listener, he got angry in all the right places cringed when horrible things happened and he dint judge Harry wen he got choked up or even teary. Before he knew it Harry was starting to feel better about things, and even started enjoying himself when Draco told the story of his uncle marrying a paranoid Banshee. Soon they were at Hogwarts at last. mindlessly Harry and Draco began to walk to the same self drawn cart together still talking. About to get in Harry stopped dead staring at the other carts or more importantly what was pulling them.

" come on Potter" Draco stuck his head out to see what Harry was looking at " how you've never seen them before haven't you ".

"what are they" asked Harry, Draco extended his hand to help Harry into the cart " come on Ill explain"

Harry looked at Draco's Hand with a smile _take the second chance he said_ Harry muttered under his breath and Harry Grabbed Draco Malfoy's hand as the cart started moving sitting down Harry turned to the blond boy and all the other Slytherin in the cart who all seemed a little shocked

but Harry just smiled his first real smile since the Quittage world Cup and asked his new friend "so what are they"

and Draco began another wonderful tale of two friends


End file.
